The popularity of mobile devices and networked computing has grown immensely in recent years. As a result, large communication networks (e.g., national carrier networks, mobile phone networks, mobile data networks, etc.) continue to develop and provide network and communication services to millions of user equipment (“UE”) devices such as mobile devices, stationary computing devices, Internet of Things (“IoT”) devices, and so forth.
To help UE devices perform significant computing tasks efficiently and effectively, network service providers have employed distributed computing architectures in which UE devices work cooperatively with more powerful computing resources to which the UE devices are networked. For example, multi-access or mobile edge computing (“MEC”) technology and other similar technologies have been used to allow UE devices to interoperate with network-edge-deployed computing resources (e.g., servers and/or other resources of the communication network that are located in relatively close physical proximity to the UE devices) to enable distributed computing between the UE devices and the network-edge-deployed resources with minimal latency.
For various use cases (including, but not limited to, selecting which edge resources are to be assigned to perform an edge compute task for a particular UE device located at a particular geolocation), it would be useful to have effective and efficient access to performance metric data for various geolocations in a communication network.